When Bonnie Came to Town
by treehilluver23
Summary: Elena's best friend is comming to town, and she only has one goal: to keep her away from Damon, the womanizing older brother of her fiancee. But will she be able to keep Bonnie away from him or will Bonnie be unable to keep herself from falling for him?
1. Part One

**Title; **When Bonnie Comes to Town

**Fandom; **Vampire Diaries (TV)

**Pairing/Character(s); **Damon/Bonnie; Stefan/Elena

**Rating; **Mature

**Spoilers; **Completely AU-ALL HUMAN

**Summary;** Elena Gilbert's best friend is coming to town, and she has only one goal: to keep her away from Damon Salvatore, the womanizing older brother of her fiancée. But will Elena be able to keep Bonnie away from the bad boy, or will Bonnie be unable to keep herself from falling for Damon?

* * *

**[PART 1/5]**

"Elena, would you please calm down?" Stefan Salvatore asked his fiancée as she rushed hurriedly around the Salvatore Manor, picking up discarded pieces of paper and cups, black trash bag in hand. He was standing in the entryway of the living room, arms folded across his chest as he watched her frantic movements.

Elena turned her hateful eyes on him. If looks could kill, then Stefan would have been dead within seconds of having her brown eyes laid on him. "Calm down! Calm down!" her voice was raising high with every letter.

Stefan groaned, silently cursing himself for choosing the wrong words. Elena had placed one hand on her hip and the other was balled tightly around the trash bag in her hand. "Maybe 'calm down' isn't the best words."

Elena cocked one eyebrow at him. "You think?" she leant down, picking up a plastic red cup, waving it madly in Stefan's direction, "Your brother threw a party the night before my best friend was coming in town!"

Elena loved Stefan, she really did, and Elena couldn't wait to become a member of the selective group of Salvatore's but the thought of sharing the same last name as his brother made her sick. Damon had known that her best friend Bonnie was coming to town that morning, and just to piss her off, he threw an outrageous party the night before. And to make matters worst, he'd disappeared sometime after the party, leaving her and Stefan to do most of the cleaning. Elena would have spent the entire night picking up discarded beer bottles and molded pizza, but Stefan eventually dragged her away around five in the morning to get some sleep. Elena had awoken two hours later to finish up picking the rest of the trash.

"I know, I know, and that's why I'm goanna talk to him," Stefan soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to ease some of the tension in her body.

Elena groaned, burying her head in Stefan's shirt. He gently took the trash bag from her hand, letting it fall to the floor. "I just really want Bonnie to have a great time when she comes."

"I know, babe," Stefan whispered, kissing the top of Elena's head. "What time do you have to pick up Bonnie from the train station?"

She glanced down at her watch, throwing her head back and letting out an annoyed moan, "Now. Please make sure the house gets cleaned while I'm gone."

"I'll do the best I can," Stefan promised, pressing his lips softly to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elena smiled, grabbing her purse and keys, and heading for the door. Upon opening the door, Elena came face to face with the bane of her existence, "and you, I hate."

"Aw, Elena, you're so original," Damon deadpanned, pushing passed her, and entering the house. Damon was making his way upstairs, but Stefan blocked his way.

"You're helping Stefan clean this house before Bonnie gets here," Elena barked, hands resting on her hips.

"Yeah, right. I'll be upstairs nursing this hangover that's an even bigger bitch than you, Elena," Damon announced, trying to move around his litter brother, but found no luck.

"Don't talk to her like that," Stefan stated to his brother. To Elena he said, "Go and get, Bonnie." Sighing, Elena left, before sending another glare in Damon's direction.

"I'm not cleaning this house," Damon said simply to his little brother, maneuvering past him and into the living room. Damon made his way over to the wet bar, which was covered with cups and salty potato chips. Moving aside the half empty pizza box, Damon grabbed a bottle of Scotch, downing the last drops in one gulp.

"I thought you had a hangover," Stefan observed, picking up the trash bag Elena previous held, and began picking up the last of the trash on the floor.

Damon scoffed, tossing the empty bottle on the floor beside his brother's foot, "Doesn't mean I don't need a drink."

"Damon," Stefan warned, picking up the bottle his brother threw upon the carpet.

"Stefan," Damon shot back, dropping down on the couch. He propped his feet on the coffee table.

"You do know that you're the one that threw this party," Stefan reminded him, motioning to the spaces around him.

"You're point?" Damon asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Elena's friend Bonnie is coming to stay with us until the wedding." Stefan tried again.

"Why should I care again?" Damon asked.

"Because," Stefan sighed, "Bonnie is the maid of honor and since you're the only family I have, you're my best man."

"Yeah, and I'm shocked the She-Devil let that happen," Damon smirked. Before Stefan could chew him up about the little 'nickname' he's branded Elena with, he continued, "but I still don't see why I have to make special accommodations for some chick I don't even know."

"Damon, you don't even make special accommodations for Elena and me, and you know us bother very well," Stefan countered.

"Yeah, well, I hate the both of you," Damon reminded him with a smile.

Stefan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in aggravation. "Well, maybe if you finally moved out and let Elena and me have the Manor then maybe you wouldn't have to see us as much."

Damon stood from the couch. "Now why would I do that, when I was the one that lived here first."

At twenty-five, the last thing Damon Salvatore wanted was to live in a house with his little brother and his annoying fiancée, but where else was he supposed to stay? He was the one that lived in the Salvatore Manor before his younger brother decided to move in. it was fine for Damon when he'd been living with just Stefan while his brother attended college at The University of Mystic Falls. It wasn't until his brother decided to marry Elena and have her move in with Elena them after the two of them graduated from college that Damon began to get angry. Elena had been staying off campus in an apartment with her friend Caroline until the two of them had a falling out, leaving Elena with no where to go, and Stefan, always the pathetically-stupid gentleman offered her a place in their home.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Stefan said the words as though they were obvious.

"Well it's a good thing I don't do the right thing," Damon smirked, before making his way out of the room. "Happy cleaning, Little Brother."


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am overwhelmed with joy from the amazing feedback that everyone gave me on the first chapter of this story. It's my first Vampire Diaries story, and this is all new to me, so the fact that everyone of you that reviewed, alert, and favorite the story. It means the world of me. **I have decided to extend the story to six parts instead of five.**

Oh, and I forgot to do something last chapter:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plotline, because if I did own VD, Damon would do nothing but sex it up with Bonnie ;)

~Love, Alex

* * *

**[PART 2/6]**

Twenty-three year old Bonnie Bennett stepped off the train of the Mystic Falls Train Station. Bonnie smiled, taking in the sight of her Hometown. It was the same as it had been five years ago when she'd first left to go to college in California after graduation. Most of the people she knew in high school stayed in Mystic Falls, but Bonnie didn't want that for herself. After Bonnie's parents divorced her senior year of high school, her mother moved to California and her father relocated with his new wife into the city just outside of Mystic Falls. Bonnie had been. back to her Hometown briefly to visit her grandmother, Grams, as Bonnie liked to call her and best friend, Elena.

"Bonnie!" a voice from the crowd screamed. Bonnie's emerald eyes scanned the crowd, until they landed on her best friend since Elementary school. A huge smile spread across Bonnie's face.

"Elena-bean!" Bonnie squealed with joy, flinging her arms around her friend. "I missed you."

"Bon-Bon, I missed you, too," Elena declared as the two girls hopped up and down in the middle of the train station. With one last squeeze, the girls pulled away from each other happily.

"Let me see that rock," Bonnie said, searching for the engagement ring Elena had described to her over the phone. Bonnie hadn't seen Elena since the proposal. Elena smiled, flashing the platinum diamond engagement ring. It was a 0.30 carat, G colored, VS1 clarity, with a brilliant round diamond. It was set with six prongs that were part of a overall design. There was etching scribed in the shank of a floral pattern. "OH MY GOD!"

"I know!" Elena beamed, smiling happily at the ring on her left hand. "Stefan said it was a family heirloom. It's been in his family since 1847."

"Elena-bean, I want one," Bonnie whined, staring dreamily at the ring on her friend's finger.

"A ring? Or a Salvatore?" Elena asked jokingly, as she and Bonnie made there way out of the station.

"Either one is fine with me," Bonnie stated, placing her suitcase in the back of Elena's SUV. It was Stefan's but he preferred Elena to drive it around. He thought it was much more safer than her own car.

"Seeing how there is a selective group of Salvatore's, I think the ring would be easiest to get," Elena laughed, slipping into the driver's seat.

The two girls chatted, while driving through their Hometown. They occasionally stopped to pick up coffee at their favorite coffee shop. The girls would go there everyday during their high school years. Elena was doing the best she could at keeping Bonnie away from the house for as long as possible while the house was being clean. Once Stefan had text her saying the house was clean, Elena drove back to the Manor.

Shutting the off the car, Elena turned to her friend, "I have to warn you about Damon before we go inside."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's up?"

"You know I hate him, right?" Bonnie nodded, remembering the countless phone calls where Elena expressed her hate for Stefan's older brother. "Well, I never told you that he lived here."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Really?"

"Yeah. After that fight with Caroline, Stefan said it was okay for me to move in with them," Elena explained hesitantly. "Just do me a huge favor and stay away from him."

Bonnie nodded. Although Elena's warning, was making her slightly more interested in meeting the eldest Salvatore. "Okay, but won't that be impossible with him living here?"

"Yeah, but it's a really big house," Elena smiled hopefully. She spotted Stefan standing in the entryway of the house, and the two girls hopped out of the car.

"Bonnie, hey," Stefan greeted, wrapping the petite girl in his arms. "How are you?"

"Hey, Stefan, I'm doing good." Bonnie smiled, watching as Stefan grabbed her suitcases from the trunk. "But not as good as Elena. I saw the rock, and it has been best friend approved."

"Well, I'm glad it was," Stefan smiled.

Bonnie held the heavy wooden door open for him, as he carried her bags into the house. Bonnie looked around the foyer, taking in the old-fashioned décor. It was like something out of a fairytale, a house made for a princess. Bonnie used to pass by the house on her way out of town when she visited her dad during the holidays. Bonnie would always image what it looked like behind the mahogany door and well painted walls. And as she stood there looking inside of the house for the first time, Bonnie was far from disappointed. The house looked better than she's even dreamed.

"You could have at least helped with her suitcases," Bonnie heard Stefan say from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, and Miley Cyrus could have worn underwear today, but she didn't," a voice Bonnie didn't recognize shot back sarcastically. Turning her head, Bonnie followed the sound of the voice.

"-Seriously, Damon," Stefan tried to cut in, but Damon just continued to speak.

"-If she wasn't seventeen." Damon was smirking widely, when Bonnie entered the kitchen area. It matched the rest of the house, continuing the old-fashion theme. Bonnie took in the sight in front of her. Damon Salvatore was like nothing she'd ever seem before. He was tall, towering a foot over Stefan. His jet-black hair was in disarray on top of his head. It looked as though it hadn't been combed in years. Normally, Bonnie would be disgusted by the appearance of someone like that, but on Damon it was perfect. It just added to his hotness factor. He was leaning against the counter top, head resting against the cabinets lining the wall above. He was wearing a muscle friendly black shirt and matching jeans. Bonnie officially declared Damon Salvatore as a hottie. As if hearing her thoughts, Damon looked up, his baby blue eyes piercing into her green ones.

Damon smiled widely. "Hi."

Bonnie smiled shyly. She was never good around attractive men. "Hey, I'm Bonnie."

He walked over to her, taking the hand she'd extended to him. Kissing her hand softly, he said in his most dazzling French accent, _"C'est si agréable pour vous rencontrer, Madame."_

Behind Damon, Stefan scoffed. Bonnie smirked, replying back, _"Agréable pour vous rencontrer, aussi."_

Damon smirked, folding his arms across the front of his shirt, muscles rippling. "Impressive."

"Spent a summer in France with my mom when I was sixteen," Bonnie explained, shrugging her shoulders. She looked into his soft blue eyes. "You must be Damon."

"That would be me," Damon said cockily, pointing a finger in Bonnie's direction. "And you are too pretty to be friends with the She-Devil."

"Damon," Stefan warned, as Elena entered the kitchen.

"And you're too obnoxious to have any kind of friends," Bonnie countered. Damon may have been a perfect specimen of all things male, but no one talked about her best friend like that.

"Wait a minute." Damon pressed a hand to the back of his ear, assuming that would somehow make him hear better. "Is that spunk I detect in your voice, Young Lady?"

"Actually, it's bitch," Bonnie shot back, "I expected you of all people to know that one."

Stefan and Elena laughed from their place in the background, while Damon displayed a slightly defeated expression on his face, before quickly recovering. He turned to his brother, saying, "I'd like to change what I said earlier about hating you and Elena. I hate her, too."

Bonnie smiled sweetly, when he pointed to her. Elena took that time, to grab her best friend by the hand. "Stefan will show you where you sleep. I'll be up in a sec."

"Okay," Bonnie followed Stefan out of the kitchen, before turning back around. "Oh, and Damon, you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor. It's over there by _your_ dog bowl."

"I guess that means you have to keep an extra eye on your pussy," Damon shot back.

Stefan laughed at his brother's shocked face, before pulling Bonnie out of the room. Elena stood in front of Damon, arms folded across her light blue cardigan. "I was going to warm you to stay away from Bonnie, but I think she'll be able to handle herself around you."

Elena started out of the kitchen, when Damon's voice drove her back, "Oh, Elena, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Which part?" Elena asked.

Damon grabbed the bottle of Scotch from the counter behind him, and grinned at Elena. "You'll see."

"Damon, I'm warning you this one time only," Elena promised, "Stay the hell away from my best friend. I don't want you ruining our friendship like you did with Caroline and me."

"It's not my fault Caroline wanted my dick more than your pathetic little friendship," Damon sassed, a huge smirk on his face.

Elena glared dangerously, her brown eyes flashing venomously. "Stay away from Bonnie," she demanded before exiting the room.

Damon watched her go, a huge smile on his face. This Bonnie girl had no idea who she was messing with, and Elena's warning to stay away from her only sparked Damon's interest even further. Damon grinned to himself, as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Messing with this Bonnie chick was going to be better than he'd initially thought.


	3. Part Three

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews from last chapter. I read each and everyone of them, and they all make me smile. I hope you all like this chapter just as much as the others.

I feel like I should explain something because I have been getting a lot of questions about this. Lots of people have asked if Damon and Stefan were human. Yes, they are all human. Every vampire on the show that will eventually appear in the story will be human. And someone also asked me about Bonnie being a witch (Sorry I didn't reply) but I thought it was wise for everyone to know. Bonnie is not a witch, but like every other person in America, she believes she has physic ablility ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plotline, because if I did own VD, Damon would do nothing but sex it up with Bonnie ;)

~Love, Alex

* * *

**[PART 3/6]**

"Are we there yet?" Damon asked from the backseat, his voice imitating a small child. He'd been asking the same question every four minutes since they left the Manor.

"Damon, if you ask that question one more time," Elena warned, turning around in her seat from the passenger side of the car.

"Or you'll what, Elena?" Damon shot back, eyebrow raised, "Tell on me?"

Stefan sighed from the driver's seat. "Damon, you didn't have to come."

"He's right, Damon, you could have stayed home," Bonnie spoke from her seat beside Damon.

"And you could have stayed wherever the hell you came from, " Damon shot back. Bonnie rolled her emerald eyes.

When Damon had first laid eyes on Bonnie, he didn't know what to think. She was a major bitch, but Damon couldn't help but become captivated by her light brown skin, and deep green eyes. She was hot, Damon would give her that, but she wasn't the type he usually went for. She seemed like the type of girl that wanted him to be committed to her, and the last thing Damon wanted was commitment. He usually liked his girls with no strings attached. Someone fun for a couple days, until he got bored and tossed them away. This Bonnie chick didn't seem like that kind of a girl, but maybe with a little persuasion from him and his old buddy Jack Daniels, Bonnie would be in his bed before Stefan and Elena's nuptials. That would surely knock that bitchy attitude she had towards him. Damon sort of like the fact that this girl had spunk. Every comment he made, she'd had one ready to shoot back at him. Damon was so tired of being around people that couldn't compete with his verbal abuse, and when that Bonnie chick fired back at him, something inside Damon become all too aware of this girl.

"Elena, did you invite Matt to the wedding?" Bonnie asked, a sly smile gracing her lips. Elena glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Who is Matt?" Stefan asked curiously, glancing towards Elena, then back at the rode in front of him.

"No one," Elena said curtly, giving Bonnie a look through the mirror. Damon caught the encounter and grinned.

"He doesn't sound like a 'no one' to me, Elena," Damon piped in, a huge smirk on his face.

"No one asked for your input, Damon," Elena stated matter-of-factly, before turning to Stefan, "Matt is a no one."

"Matt is a no one that had this super, huge crush on your fiancée, Stefan," Bonnie smiled, trying to block the hits Elena was throwing from the front seat.

"You wanna talk about super, huge crushes, Bonnie," Elena taunted, searching her mind, "What about Tyler?"

"What about Tyler? He liked me, I didn't like him, end of story," Bonnie stated.

"I find it shocking that someone actually found your bitchy-ness attractive," Damon commented with a smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Is there an off button on this _thing_?" she asked, gesturing disgustingly at Damon.

"Yeah, it's right here," Damon answered, pointing between his legs, "You turn it off with your mouth."

"I wouldn't touch that thing with a 100 foot pole, Damn-on" Bonnie snapped venomously.

"Clever, Bon-Witch, did you write that lame one yourself?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"No, I got it from the same place you got that little tid-bit from," Bonnie sassed, referring to the nickname he'd given to her. "Stefan, can you please open a window? Your brother's douchebaggery is hogging all the oxygen."

"Actually, Little Brother, that's Bonnie's cattiness chocking me," Damon shot back.

"I am not catty," Bonnie insisted.

"Actually, you're catty and bitchy," Damon confirmed with a smile.

"And you're a walking STD," Bonnie sassed.

"Stefan, Bonnie's claiming I have sexually transmitted dieses," Damon whined sarcastically.

"Elena, Damon is being a total asshole," Bonnie complained.

Damon sucked his teeth, which sent both he and Bonnie into a world of insults being thrown at one another. Stefan laughed amusingly at his brother argue with Elena's best friend. He hadn't seen anyone be able to go head-to-head verbally with his brother in a long time. Most people he knew back away from Damon, always intimidated by his abrasive personality. But Bonnie didn't seem to mind. For every insult he threw at her, she countered impressively with one of her own. Taking Elena's hand in his, he kissed the back of her knuckles before sending a knowing smile towards the backseat of the car where Bonnie and Damon continued to argue. Elena smiled briefly, but Stefan could tell she was worried about how his brother's relationship with Bonnie was progressing. Stefan really didn't see the harm in the banter between the two of them. Stefan was just glad to see his brother getting what he dished out for years.

Stefan pulled into the parking lot of the flourish shop. He turned towards the backseat, "Alright you two, enough with the bickering, we're here."

"And please try not to embarrass us," Elena added.

"Yes, Mom and Dad," Damon and Bonnie sad at the same time. Stefan smiled. Elena looked shocked. Bonnie blushed. Damon smirked.

Inside the flourish shop, a woman greeted Stefan and Elena before taking them towards the back of the shop. She sat all four of them in a waiting area which was filled with flowers of many different kinds. She came back momentarily, placing samples of the kinds of flowers they'd selected for the wedding, and the style in which they were going to be arranged.

"These are the flowers you ordered to frame the church," Rubi, the flouriest, explained as she gestured to the flowers on the table. Rubi was a pale skinned woman with bright brick red hair. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a matching blazer. "But today, you'll be selecting the flowers for the bouquets and how you want them arranged."

Stefan and Elena nodded in understanding, while both Bonnie and Damon looked into space for something to focus on. Bonnie cared about the flowers, but this woman in front of her was so boring to the point where she wanted to scream, and the lustful looks she was giving Damon was sickening. Every three seconds, Rubi would glance over at Damon, sending him a flirtatious smile. Damon bluntly ignored her, but that didn't stop the woman from trying her hardest to get the blue-eyed hottie's attention. Bonnie sighed softly, playing with the hem of her pink tee-shirt mindlessly. She glanced to her right, watching catching Damon's eye briefly. He grinned, his blue eyes shining. Bonnie tried her hardest to fight the heat rising up her cheeks. Although Damon was a complete jerk, Bonnie still couldn't deny the fact that he was hot. Elena had warned her to stay away from him, but Bonnie wanted desperately to know why. There had to be a reason, besides his abrasive personality, why Elena hated him so much, and Bonnie really wanted to know the reason behind it.

Damon leaned back in his chair, staring at the flowers scattered along the walls. He sighed, bored out of his mind, when the red head smiled in his direction yet again. Damon loved being the stud in a room full of Average-Joe's, but this woman wasn't good looking at all. Her constant stares was giving him the willies. Instead, Damon focused his eyes on Bonnie, scanning over her body with a smile. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, displaying her perfectly tone legs to the world. He hadn't been able to stop looking at them all day. When she'd first stepped out the house that morning, Damon nearly busted through the front of his jean his dick was so hard. Damn, that Bonnie chick was fine, and she knew how to keep up with him verbally. The trip to the flouriest was as uneventful as Damon initially thought it would be. The only reason he'd decided to go was because of two reasons: annoy Elena like he always did and get a better feel of this Bonnie chick.

"Here, Stefan," Damon said, handing his brother a folded piece of paper as they walked towards the car. Stefan grabbed the paper opening it up. Inside was a phone number. Stefan raised his eyebrow questioningly. "It's the flouriest chicks _personal_ phone number."

"Seriously, Damon, the flouriest?" Stefan asked incredulously, tossing the paper into the backseat of the car. He started the engine, and headed back for the road.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie commented, rolling her eyes with disgust.

"Your face is disgusting," Damon shot back. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him, causing Damon to mirror her action, before venturing back to the topic at hand. "I didn't even find the chick attractive."

"That's shocking," Elena muttered, while looking through the sample book the flouriest handed to her on her way out the door.

"Stefan, can you turn on the radio?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward, the back him of her shirt riding up.

Damon glanced down, smirking at the small amount of golden brown skin on display. Bonnie leaned forward even further, revealing more skin. Damon looked twice, trying to make sure he'd seen right. Right in the middle of Bonnie's back, inches above the top of her shorts were two stars, interlocking with one another. Damon shifted slightly in his seat, trying to ease the tightness in his jeans. If he's thought Bonnie was hot before, she was fucking smokin' now.

"_Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a rush, edges I like em' rough, a man with the Midas touch…" _Bonnie sung along with the song.

While she sung the last line, Damon ran the tip of his finger along the contours of Bonnie's tattoo. She jumped at his touch, a delicious shiver shooting down her spine. Hurriedly, she pushed his hand from her body, and her shirt down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie whisper-shouted, leaning in closer to him, trying not to take in the masculine-sexy scent of his cologne.

Damon brought his lips to her ear, whispering, "I didn't know prime and proper Elena's best friend had a tramp stamp."

"Shut up, Damn-on," Bonnie hissed, covering her hand with his mouth. Damon ran his tongue down her hand. Bonnie groaned, slapping his arm, and quickly wiping her hand on his shirt. "Elena doesn't know."

"Little Bon-witch is keeping secrets from the She-devil?" Damon asked is faux shock, covering his mouth with both hands. "Maybe I should tell."

Bonnie grabbed the collar of his leather jacket, "If you tell her before I do, I will grab your dick and chop it off with a rusty fish knife and feed it to my Gram's three pit bulls."

"All I heard was 'grab your dick' from that whole sentence," Damon grinned.

"You're repulsive," Bonnie snapped, pushing him away from her.

"Love you, too, Bon-witch," Damon kissed at her.

"Die, Damn-on," Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, glaring out the window.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea where that tattoo came from. It just kind of popped into my mind. Did you like this chapter? Yes? No? Why?

The next two parts of the story are already typed up, so they should be posted very soon. I am like really excited for you all to read them.

Oh, and I don't own the snip-it of song in this chapter. It's Britney, Bitch ;)


	4. Part Four

**A/N:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am overwhelmed with joy from the amazing reviews you all left me last chapter. They all meant so much to me. I love reading all of your reviews. Each and everyone of them make me smile.

I like this chapter, but I have this feeling that it's not all that complete. I guess I'm not all that sold on this chapter just yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline, because if I did own VD, Damon would do nothing but sex it up with Bonnie ;)

~Love, Alex

* * *

**[PART 4/6]**

Damon leaned back against the pillows on his bed, wishing by the power of some All Mighty, that the curtains in his room would close on their own and shield the sun from his baby blues. Glancing to the right of him, Damon saw that the clock on his bedside table displayed the time. Groaning, Damon pressed his face deeper into the pillows below him. It was too damn early to be up at this hour. Who in there right mind woke up before noon? The only people that were awake this early were witches and ugly people, which to Damon was like half of the population in Mystic Falls. Finally deciding to give up, Damon pulled himself from the bed. He padded barefoot over to the door, making his way down into the kitchen. He'd drunk half a bottle of Scotch the night before, and a hangover was starting to brew within his head.

Once he'd hit the hallway outside of the kitchen, Damon was overwhelmed with the smell of looming coffee in the kitchen. It was stronger than the stuff Stefan made every morning before he went to work. Damon entered the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks. He leaned against the entryway, taking in the sight before him. Bonnie, the girl he wanted to fuck so badly, was standing with her back to him, looking through the cabinets above on the tips of her toes. Damon grinned, eyeing the way her teeny-tiny shorts rose up the cheeks of her butt. Damn she had an amazing ass, Damon thought to himself. One of the best he'd seen in years. His eyes drifted upwards to the tattoo he'd discovered on her body four days ago. He'd been dying to see that glorious tattoo again, and there it was shining bright against golden brown skin.

"If you're looking for the sugar, it's in the other cabinet," Damon spoke.

Bonnie jumped, clutching her hands against her rapidly moving heart. She turned to face him. "What the hell is your problem? You scared the shit out of me!"

Damon grinned, loving the low-cut spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing. The hem rose up passed her bellybutton. "My apologies. I didn't think you scared that easily."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "I don't. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Whatever," Damon sassed. He reached pass Bonnie, grabbing a cup from the cabinet above her. His bare chest was pressing against Bonnie's back. Both Bonnie and Damon tried not to moan when his cock grazed her butt. Damn she smelt good, like Vanilla. "So, how do you like your coffee?"

Bonnie jumped softly when she felt his mouth pressed against her ear. Bonnie turned, facing him, "You're invading my personal zone."

Damon grinned, placing the cup on the counter behind Bonnie, and then placed his hands on her bare hips. "And you're making my dick hard."

Bonnie pushed at his bare chest, and slipped past him. "You are disgusting."

"So I've been told," Damon smirked, leaning against the counter. He grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring himself a mug full. "Where's Elena? I didn't think she would leave you here alone with someone like me."

"As much as I know she would like to save me from your asshole-ness, Elena went to work, which leads perfectly into my next question. Why aren't you at work? Or are you a freeloader, too?" Bonnie smiled at the look on his face, and then sipped lightly at the dark coffee in her cup, loving the small sting of it as the liquid moved down her throat. Coffee had always been an obsession of Bonnie's.

"Not that it is any of your business, Little Miss Nosey, but I don't have to be at work until later on tonight," Damon sneered, pushing past Bonnie and walking into the living room.

"Elena know about your tattoo yet?" Damon asked with a huge smile.

"No!" Bonnie whisper-shouted. "And you're not going to tell her."

"You don't tell me what to do." He grabbed the half empty bottle of Scotch from the wet bar, pouring the rest of it's contents into the mug with his coffee.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She plopped down on the couch, bringing her feet under her body. "Isn't pouring half the bottle in with the coffee defeating the purpose of actually wanting to taste the caffeine."

"Some people like sugar, I like Scotch with my coffee," Damon shrugged, gulping down half the contents in the mug. He walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Bonnie, raising his feet onto the coffee table.

"That's just sad," Bonnie commented, sipping the coffee from her cup.

"Your face is sad," Damon shot back. He downed the rest of his Scotch enhanced coffee, and then sat it on the table beside the couch.

"That comeback was so lame." Bonnie laughed, placing her mug on the table beside his barefoot, and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

She was almost out the door when, Damon's voice pulled her back. "When you're done, get dressed, and I'll be in the car waiting for you."

"What?" Bonnie asked, her brows furrowing with confusion. "What do you mean, you'll be in the car?"

"Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere," Damon stated easily, as he passed Bonnie on his way out of the living room. Bonnie stared after him in shock. Who did this guy think he was?

Bonnie showered and dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jean shorts and pink tee-shirt. She had no idea why, but Bonnie was loving the idea of spending time with Damon. Sure he was abrasive, and his sexual comments made her both blush and pissed off at him, but besides that, he was alright. Bonnie didn't know what she'd expected when she got in the car with Damon. She had no idea where he planned on taking her. Anywhere was possible, but the one place Bonnie never thought he would take her was to the grocery store. But somehow, that's exactly where they ended up. Shopping with Damon wasn't as bad as she'd thought. He was surprisingly funny, and she couldn't get through half of their conversation without getting lost in those baby blue eyes of his.

"So what kind of job exactly lets you come in after midnight?" Bonnie asked, shaking the red wine in her glass with her pointer finger.

"If you must now, I own a bar, and I only go in after midnight to ring-lead the crowd," Damon answered, as he stirred the contents in the saucepan.

"Really? You own your on bar?" Bonnie asked. Damon nodded. All those times Elena had described him over the phone, Bonnie thought he was just some slacker that through wild parties and constantly annoyed Stefan and Elena. "What's the name of it?"

"Vervain," Damon answered, never taking his eyes off the food he was cooking. "What about you, Nosey?"

"I'm still undecided. I work at a retail store right now, but as far as what I want to do with my life, I have no idea," Bonnie answered. All throughout college, Bonnie constantly changed her major, never being able to decide on just one.

"And you thought I was a slacker," Damon teased.

"You know, Damon, I never considered you the domestic type," Bonnie smirked, hopping onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm not, Bon-Witch," Damon sassed, picking up two cucumbers from the counter. "I am just really tired of eating pizza and that shit Elena calls food."

"Oh, Damn-on, your wittiness astonishes me," Bonnie mocked, drinking more of her wine. "What are you making anyway?"

Damon grinned. "It's a Damon Salvatore special."

"You're making STD-soup?" Bonnie asked, trying her hardest to keep a serious face.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, that would be your special," Damon shot back venomously. "Along with being an extreme bitch."

"Yeah, you're right, you're more of a goneria guy," Bonnie announced, ignoring the jab he'd thrown at her.

Damon laughed, grabbing her hand, and pulling her from the counter. He placed the cucumbers and a small knife in front of her. "Cut those."

"Please would have been nice," Bonnie scoffed. She picked up the knife, and began cutting.

"You cut like a woman," Damon mumbled, reaching over Bonnie.

He placed his hands over hers on the knife, and the two of them began cutting through the cucumbers. Bonnie tried to maintain normal breathing. Having Damon so close to her was making Bonnie more than nervous. It seemed as though all of her senses were on overdrive. Bonnie was all too aware of his smell, his touch, his everything. Never had Bonnie been this attracted to a man in all her life. Damon was different from every other guy she'd dated, which made him even more appealing.

"Maybe you should take me to your club one day," Bonnie suggested, trying to contain her breathing.

Damon leaned into her, smelling the glorious scent of her Vanilla perfume. _Damn she smelt good,_ Damon thought to himself. Her hand was soft underneath his.

"Maybe I could take you tonight when I go," Damon said, staring deeply into her green eyes. Bonnie stared back, losing herself in the soft blue oceans of Damon's eyes. He smelt so good, and Bonnie wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there.

"What are you guys doing?" Elena's voice suddenly rung inside of the room, causing both Damon and Bonnie to jump apart from each other. Bonnie looked over at her friend, taking in her very disappointed expression. "Bonnie, can I speak to you in private?"

Bonnie moved pass Damon, and followed her best friend into the living room. Elena stopped when she was standing in the middle to face Bonnie. "What the hell was that in the kitchen?"

Bonnie shoved her hands into the back pockets of her shorts. "Nothing. We were cooking."

"Really?" Elena asked, an extreme look of disappointment on her face. She had both hands placed on her hips, gearing herself in full on 'mother mode.' "Because from where I was standing, it looked like you two were having eye-sex."

"We were not having eye-sex, Elena," Bonnie denied. They were totally having eye-sex, and if Elena hadn't interrupted, they would have been having real ex on the counter.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Elena whisper-shouted.

"Seriously, Elena, I'm not five," Bonnie shot. She was starting to become annoyed with her friend. "I don't need you telling me who to stay away from."

Elena looked hurt for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret."

"Yeah, I'm going to regret it, Elena, not you," Bonnie stated. She walked over to her friend, and wrapped her arms around Elena. "Thank you for being an awesome friend that wants to protect me."

"You're welcome," Elena smiled, holding her friend close.

"Uh, I hate to breakup the lesbian love fest, but dinner is ready if you don't want to starve," Damon spoke from the entryway, Stefan standing beside him.

Elena walked over to Stefan, wrapping her arms around his waist. The two of them walked towards the dinning room. Bonnie smiled, before following after them. On her way past Damon, she felt his arm snag around her waist.

He pressed his lips to her ear, "Meet me outside at midnight."

He smacked her butt loudly before turning on his heels and into the dinning room. Bonnie stared after him in shock, a deep blush gliding up her cheeks, before following after him into the dinning room. After dinner was over, everyone went there separate ways. Stefan and Elena offered to clean the dishes since Damon and Bonnie were nice enough to cook them dinner.

Bonnie went up to her room, taking a quick shower, before climbing into her bed with a book. But she found herself not being able to concentrate. Her mind kept wondering back to Damon and the thing he'd said to her in the living room before dinner. What was she going to do? It seemed to easy to just stay in her bed until after midnight pretending that she was asleep, but easy was suddenly becoming too boring for the green-eyed girl. She wanted something so much more. Bonnie laid in bed until 11:45 pm before she made her final answer. At 12 midnight, Bonnie snuck down the stairs and out the door to find Damon leaning against the hood of his car.

Stefan stepped back from the window with a smirk. Behind him, the bathroom door opened, Elena stepping into the room wearing his old football tee-shirt from college.

"Damon gone to work?" Elena asked, pulling down the sheets, and sliding into bed.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I was just watching him leave." _With your best friend_, Stefan wanted to add.

"I'm worried about Bonnie spending so much time with him," Elena commented.

Stefan slid into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Bonnie's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"You don't know Bonnie like I do," Elena said, laying her head on his chest.

"Besides his rude behavior, why are you so against her being around Damon?" Stefan asked, rubbing his hand down Elena's hair.

Elena broke away from his grasp, sitting up against the headboard. She looked pissed. "Are you serious right now? You know why I don't want him around her."

Stefan sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry about that, but it was five and a half years ago, Elena. You forgave me, why can't you so the same for him?"

Elena looked at him incredulously, "Because he's the one that put you up to it. If he hadn't took you to the party, then…"

Stefan watched her trail off, a single tear slipping down her cheek. He reached out, brushing the fallen liquid. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I know I hurt you pretty bad, but Damon didn't twist my arm and tell me to do what I did."

"But he took you there!" Elena shouted, more tears falling from her eyes. She wiped the tears from her face hurriedly. "I don't want to fight about that now."

Stefan wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me! The next chapter will pick up right where this one ended with Damon and Bonnie at the bar, so please don't be worried about that.


	5. Part Five

**A/N: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This chapter is alot longer than the others ones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plotline, because if I did own VD, Damon would do nothing but sex it up with Bonnie ;)

~Love, Alex

* * *

**[PART 5/6]**

"This is awesome!" Bonnie gushed over the blaring music coming from the DJ booth.

"You are such an amateur," Damon grinned, handing two beers to the blonde standing at the counter.

"Your DJ is awesome." Bonnie could feel her veins pulsating as the music took over her body.

She was standing behind the bar with Damon, watching as he mixed and poured drinks for the large crowd of people. Watching Damon work was like art. He knew exactly what to do, how things went, and how to react with the crowd. Bonnie had never seen anything like what was right in front of her. Growing up in Mystic Falls, Bonnie wasn't that into the party scene. Her nights were spent mostly at home with Elena or at The Grill with a dozen friends. There was always a party in the woods, but mostly just the stoners ever attended those parties. She and Elena ventured into the those woods only twice their whole high school year. One time in which she got drunk, and the memory of that trip was still a little hazy. It wasn't until she'd gotten to California, that Bonnie attended her first club, but even then it was nothing like Damon's club. Everyone in California was always looking to become famous, never just to have a good time.

Bonnie hadn't known what to expect when she jumped into the car with Damon three hours earlier, but the scene in front of her definitely wasn't what she'd had in mind. Who knew Mystic Falls could be this exciting? Bonnie thought to herself happily, taking a long gulp from the Heineken Damon had given to her minutes earlier. Bonnie danced along with the music, swaying her hips left and right.

"Andy, take over," Damon called to the boy pouring shots to a red head and her friends. Andy nodded, taking rein over the bar. Damon grabbed two bottles of Budweiser from the freezer underneath the bar in two hands, then Bonnie's with the other. "Come with me."

Damon guided Bonnie down the hall, towards a room in the back. Inside, was a desk, boxes of unopened beer, bookcase, a flat screen TV and a couch. Bonnie sat down on the couch with her beer, popping the cap open and taking a swig. Damon reached for the remote on the desk, turning the television on. He sat beside her, smiling widely.

"You regretting coming out with me yet?" Damon asked, popping the cap of his beer. Bonnie shook her head with a smile. "Good, cuz' I am not regretting the fact that I invited you."

She blushed, tipping her head down to cover her reddening cheeks with her hair. "When I was in college, my friend's and I went to this club, and my friend got really, really drunk and threw up on Lindsay Lohan."

"Are you sure it wasn't Lindsay's vomit and not your friends?" Damon asked with a smile.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure, it was Annie's vomit. It came from her mouth, but Lindsay did have some on her purse."

Damon smiled. "You like living in California?"

"Yeah, it's awesome, but being back in Mystic Falls makes me really miss it," Bonnie admitted. She reached down, grabbing the black Mary-Jane pumps from her feet, and tossing them to the floor. "When did you move to here?"

Damon sighed, making himself more comfortable in his seat. "I moved here six years ago when me and Stefan's Great Uncle died. He left the place to us, but Stefan was still in high school."

"Where did you live before Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"New York, then Pennsylvania, and then right before Mystic Fall, I was in Texas," Damon explained. He'd been touring with a friend of his band. It was fun for a while, but halfway through the tour, Damon moved to Mystic Falls to start his own business.

"That's so cool. I've always wanted to go to New York," Bonnie smiled. She looked over at Damon, seeing that he was watching her. They continued to talk about their lives, Bonnie telling him about her college experience on the golden-coast. She told him about high school, and all the things she and Elena did during that time, including being co-captains of the cheerleading squad. Of course Damon made some sexual comment referring to her wearing the required short skirt. He told her about life in New York with Stefan, and how they'd lived with their Great Aunt after their parents died. Occasionally, they would glance at the television, where a marathon of the _A-Team_ was playing on _TV-Land._ It was a show Bonnie had always watched with her father late at night, before the divorce. Surprisingly, Bonnie told Damon about her parent's divorce, and how ugly it had gotten when her mother found out about the affair. They only person she'd ever talked about it with was Elena.

"That sucks," Damon commented, after Bonnie recalled the events after the new broke.

"Tell me about it," Bonnie sighed, "and now my dad and his 'wife' have a house together in the city."

"You visit him anytime?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

She shrugged. "Senior year I did, but not really. We talk sometimes on the phone."

They'd been talking for nearly two hours, when Bonnie suddenly realized something. "I just realized that this was the first conversation we had without calling each other names."

"Yeah, well, we can't have that now can we, Bon-witch," Damon grinned, his sapphire orbs shining with joy.

"Shut up, Damn-on," Bonnie grinned, placing her half full beer bottle on the table beside the couch. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my dick really is as big as I say it is," Damon beamed, gulping down the rest of his beer.

"I'm serious, Damon," Bonnie laughed, shoving his shoulder.

"If you must," Damon gestured towards her with his hand, "then ask away."

Bonnie pulled her legs underneath herself. "Why does Elena hate you so much?"

"She never told you?" Bonnie shook her head. Damon sighed, leaning back against the couch. He looked at Bonnie. Damon could tell she really wanted to know. "Five years ago, when Stefan and Elena first started dating, he cheated on her."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, her lids blinking rapidly. "Are you serious?"

Damon nodded. "Elena was out of town with that Caroline chick, and I convinced Stefan to have a party at The Manor. He had a lot to drink, one thing led to another, and you know what happened then."

"How'd Elena find out?" Bonnie asked. Her friend had never told her about this before. There was a time when she'd called, sounding upset, but Elena never reveled the reason behind it. Elena had given her some half-truth answer about having a bad week.

"She came home early right in the middle of the party," Damon explained, thinking back to that night five years ago. Elena had come home early to find the Manor filled with people and booze. "She blamed me for it, said that I was a bad influence on him. Like it was my fault he put his dick in someone else's va-jay-jay."

"She never told me that," Bonnie sighed, her brain moving rapidly with crazy thoughts. Why wouldn't Elena tell her? She thought they were closer than that. "How is Stefan cheating your fault?"

Damon shrugged. "Bonnie, I've been asking myself that question for years."

"That's not fair of her to blame you for that," Bonnie reasoned, still trying to grasp her head around the fact that Stefan cheated on Elena, and she'd never told her before. She leaned her head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell her about the tattoo?" Damon asked curiously.

Bonnie stared at him, completely caught off guard by his question. "I don't know. It's just that Elena has this way of seeing people, how they should be, and how they should act. I guess..."

"-you're afraid she's going to see you as someone else." Damon finished once she'd trailed off. Bonnie nodded, her green eyes locked with his. He'd said something that Bonnie herself couldn't say aloud. It was like he was inside of her head, and it scared Bonnie stiff. Never had a man been this intuitive to her feelings before, and Damon wasn't even her boyfriend.

"How do you do that?" Bonnie asked, curiously, a small smile ghosting across her lips.

"Do what?" Damon whispered, his face leaning closer to hers.

"Get me to admit things that I don't want to admit."

"I guess, I just know you better than you do," he chuckled softly under his breath.

"I guess you do," she whispered softly. Leaning forward, Bonnie pressed her mouth to his, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The feeling send a tingling feeling all through Damon's body. He was feeling something he hadn't in years. He hadn't felt this much desire since _her. _Damon hadn't felt like this since the day _she'd_ walked out the door, and never came back. Pushing thoughts of _her_ aside, Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, pulling her flush into his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He placed both hands on her thighs, pushing them further up the skirt of Bonnie's dress, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. Bonnie moaned, breaking the kiss, and trailing her lips down his jaw line to the column of his throat, sucking softly at his Adams apple. Bonnie smiled against Damon's throat when she heard him moan in pleasure. She could feel his member becoming hard against her bare thighs.

"Damn, you smell good," Damon breathed against her neck. She kissed him, delving her tongue inside his mouth to tangle wetly with his own. Their hands and mouths moved all over each other's bodies, only the sounds of harsh, heavy breathing adding to the noise of the television in the background. Without breaking off from kissing her, Damon pushed them onto the floor until he was on top. He smiled against her lips when she parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing her inner thighs into his hips. He groaned into her mouth as he ground his rock hard erection into her center and he felt her arms tighten their hold on his shoulders.

"Too much clothes," Bonnie moaned, frantically removing his jacket and shirt from his body. She racked her French-manicured nails down his well toned abdomen, causing a moan of Damon. Pressing her hand on the back of his neck, Bonnie pulled him back down to her mouth, their tongues dancing erotically.

Damon ran his hand up her thigh, pushing the skirt of her black-halter dress upwards, until it was bunched up around her waist. His hand worked their way to her center, pressing the palm of his hand against her heated center. Bonnie cried out, his name spilling from her lips repeatedly. Damon applied more pressure with his hand, causing more moans to fill the room around them.

"So sexy," Damon breathed, his hot breath against the side of Bonnie's neck, fingers playing with the outline of her panties. "And you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Bonnie moaned louder, hips name escaping past her lips. "Yes. All you. Oh, God, I want you."

"I want you too, baby." She Grinded her hips against his hand, eyes falling close in pleasure. he circled her clit with the tip of his index finger.

"Damon," she whispered, her voice breathy and full of passion. "Please, touch me."

"Where? Tell me where, Bonnie, or I won't do it," Damon taunted, a smug smile on his face. It Bonnie wasn't so damn horny for him, she would have slapped the smug smile right off of his face.

"Inside. . . fin-fingers inside. Please, baby. Finger me, god, f-fuck me with your fingers," she babbled, her head slowly turning from side to side against the floor.

She nearly groaned out loud when he complied, a long finger entering her pussy quickly followed by another. He set up a slow, lazy pace, one meant to arouse and tease and drive her to her impending climax. When she began rocking her hips, a silent plea for him to increase his thrusts, she almost wept when he refused, maintaining a languorous tempo. She pushed his hand further into her cunt, his thumb rubbing firmly against her clit, and her eyes closed as the pleasure became too much.

It was too much and not enough and Bonnie felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin if he didn't . . . do something. She needed him. Never had she needed someone this much in her life, and it wasn't just about the sex. She wanted him, Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie leaned over to nibble on his earlobe before whispering, "Damon, I love your fingers inside me, but I swear, if you don't make me come right now I will go in that bathroom and finish this myself."

Her words had the intended effect, and Bonnie shuddered as he added a third finger, increasing his pace while maintaining firm pressure on her clit. Bonnie was on the edge, so goddamn close to coming, and just when she felt herself getting ready to let go, his long fingers were gone. Blinking rapidly, Bonnie looked around to see what had happened. Damon was sitting back on his knees, a look of pure hunger all over his face.

"Take your dress off," Damon ordered, voice hard and demanding. Shuttering deliciously, Bonnie unhooked the straps from around her neck, exposing a lacey black strapless bra. Damon grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling the rest of it from her body. "I've been waiting to get that damn thing off you all night."

"I'm glad you finally got if off," Bonnie smiled, spreading her legs further for him. Damon leaned over her, licking his way from Bonnie's neck down to bellybutton, swirling his tongue inside of her navel. Bonnie moaned, her hands fisting inside Damon's hair. Damon kissed the hem of her black lace panties, then both sides of her inner thigh, smiling against her skin when she moved her body to get him closer to her center.

"Sit up." Bonnie sat up, watching as Damon reached around her and unclipping her bra and letting it fall from her chest. Cupping her breasts, Damon brushed his thumbs over her nipples, Bonnie's hips unconsciously bucking up against his as he pressed his weight against hers, leading her to lie back down. He dipped his head down, taking one ripe nipple into his mouth, suckling it until a loud moan tore from Bonnie's throat.

"Oh, God, Damon, I need you," Bonnie moaned, bringing him up to mouth, kissing him soundly. Her fingers worked hurriedly to unbutton his jeans, and pull them down his legs. "NOW!"

"Impatient are we, Little Bonnie?" Damon smirked, pulling his jeans down the rest of his legs where she'd got started. He hooked his hands inside of Bonnie's panties, pulling them down her legs, along with his boxers.

He entered her in one hard thrust, loving the feel of her writhing beneath him. Meeting him thrust for thrust, Bonnie released her hold on him and gripping his hair in her hands. She mewled happily when Damon bent his head and suckled her right nipple into his mouth, laving it with his talented tongue before treating the other one with equal attention. Her fingernails raked through his thick, dark hair, gripping it hard when a slight shift of his hips caused his pubic bone to rub deliciously against her clit. In return, she squeezed her feminine muscles around his thick shaft which had him breaking off from suckling her breast to shout out an expletive which made her giggle.

"You little witch." Bonnie giggled more, but it was soon short-lived, turning into another long drawn out moan when his hand, which he'd slipped between their bodies, spanned her lower stomach allowing him to strum her clit with his thumb. "You like that, huh?"

"Oh, God, Damon, so good." Bonnie nodded frantically as she felt herself veer closer and closer to the edge. She was so turned on she couldn't speak. She could feel the knot in her belly getting tighter and tighter and a few seconds later, she came, Damon's name dropping from her lips repeatedly. Knowing he was close as well, she turned her head towards him so that her mouth was right by her ear and she whispered a whole plethora of naughty things into it while, at the same time, squeezing her pelvic muscles around him on every upstroke, trying to keep him from withdrawing.

"Fuck, so damn good," Damon moaned as he came, his teeth sinking into her skin, body shaking above her. His orgasm sparked another in Bonnie, her body convulsing as well. Their breathing thrashed out hard into the air neither moving. Once their breathing was right, Damon slowly withdrew himself from her.

"That was…" Bonnie breath hard, hands resting against Damon's lower back.

"…fucking hot," Damon finished, smiling against her chest.

Bonnie felt a sharp pain in her neck where Damon had pressed his teeth to her skin. Pressing a hand to her neck, Bonnie looked down at him incredulously. "Did you bite me? What are you? A vampire?"

Damon laughed, kissing the place where he'd accidentally bit her. "Sorry, Babe."

* * *

Damon watched as her chest rose and fell, the look on her face pure and angelic. Her golden-brown skin glowed in the sun that was streaming from the window high above them. Damon smiled when she moaned his name softly in her sleep. If it wasn't for the peaceful silence around them, he never would have heard it. He looked down at a sleeping Bonnie, taking in her beautiful body. The blanket he'd thrown over them sometime in the middle of the night was slung low on her hips, the tattoo he'd only seen twice appearing just above where the covers began. Sometime during their second round of sex, Damon traced his tongue along the contours of the interlocking stars. He'd received both a shiver and a moan for that one. Sometime during the night, Damon laid the cushions from the couch onto the floor along with a blanket to prevent rug burn for the both of them.

Bonnie moved softly in her sleep, the hand on his chest falling down to cover her own face from the sun. Smiling down at her, Damon thought she was the most adorable thing in the world. Something inside of him wanted to wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life with Bonnie by his side, and the thought of that scared him shitless. Damon hadn't felt this way about a girl since _her_. He'd been able to keep his thoughts about _her_ at bay, but as he stared down at the girl next to him, Damon found himself reliving the feelings he'd had for _her_ through Bonnie, only they were stronger. His feelings for Bonnie had punched him right in the gut the moment their lips touched.

Shaking the unwanted thoughts from his head, Damon reached down, running the tip of his finger along the contours of Bonnie's tattoo. Softly, she moved in her sleep, until her lashes fluttered open. Bonnie grinned up at him, her jade orbs shining in the morning light. "Morning."

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Damon smiled, continuing with his ministration. He earned an appreciative moan from Bonnie. Concealing her face in Damon's bare chest, Bonnie smiled against his skin. Last night had been one of the most amazing experiences of Bonnie's life. Being with Damon felt right, like she was meant to be wrapped up in his arms everyday for the rest of her life. It scared Bonnie. She didn't want to get her heart broken like she had before, but she was tired of being scared to try again. She wanted more, and that more was Damon Salvatore.

"I'm hungry," Bonnie said, her stomach growling softly. She hadn't ate a whole meal since dinner the night before.

"Yeah, so am I," Damon smirked, working his hands down her body, cupping the back of Bonnie's thigh so that her leg was hitched over his waist. He pressed a hand to her center, earning himself of breath moan.

"D-Damon, I meant r-real f-f-food," Bonnie panted, pressing herself further into his hand, eyes slipping closed. Her stomach growled again, but Bonnie quickly ignored it. The feeling of Damon's hands on her banishing all thought of food from her mind. Just when Bonnie felt herself about to loose control, Damon was no where to be found. Blinking rapidly through her lust-filled haze, Bonnie searched for Damon's warm body.

"I thought you wanted food?" Bonnie heard Damon ask from somewhere in the room. Sitting up, she saw him standing next to the door in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"You little tease," Bonnie declared, throwing one of the throw pillows from the couch at him. Damon ducked, slipping out of the office door. Bonnie reached for his shirt quickly, slipping her panties back on.

Damon was standing behind the bar with dozen bags of chips in front of him. Bonnie walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, grabbing a chips from one of the bags. Damon smiled down at her, stuffing a handful inside of his mouth. Bonnie giggled, watching as the crumbs from the chips fell from his mouth.

"You're so disgusting," Bonnie laughed, pushing at his chest.

"You like it," Damon beamed, capturing her lips with his gently. The gentleness was a stark contrast to the roughness last night. Damon moaned into Bonnie's mouth as her tongue met his. Bonnie placed her hand on his face, her other hand slipping around his neck so that it could tangle in his hair. Slowly, Damon pulled away from her lips and pressed kisses from her mouth down her neck, tilting his head to the other side as he placed a trail kisses back up her neck, allowing himself only a moment to linger on the mark he'd left on her last night, before his lips reached her own to find them parted and willing as he captured them again.

"OH MY GOD!"

Breaking away from each other's mouth, Bonnie and Damon stared at the wide-eyed Elena. Stefan was standing behind her with mixed look of both amusement and fright. Bonnie stared into her best friend's eyes. Elena's chocolate brown eyes flashed dangerously with both hurt and shock. Slowly, Elena stepped forward, then backwards as if she'd get burned if walking any further.

"You son of a bitch!" Elena growled, her brown eyes focused on Damon. Bonnie's eyes widened with shock. Elena never cursed unless she was really angry. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Elena," Bonnie started hesitantly.

"No, don't 'Elena' me. How could you do _this_, with _him_!" Elena shouted, arms gesturing frantically towards the two of them. The look on Elena's face was of pure disgust. Something inside of Bonnie snapped. How dare Elena talk about Damon like that?

Moving from Damon's grasp, Bonnie walked over to her friend, making sure to stop a few feet away from her. Bonnie's emerald eyes turned black with anger. "I am an adult, Elena, I can do what ever the hell I want with whoever I want!"

Elena coiled back like she'd been slapped. "You can't take _his side_," Elena said, pointing to Damon angrily.

"I'm _not_ taking anyone's side, Elena," Bonnie argued.

"But you are," Elena continued, a small tear rolled down her cheek, "By doing _that_ with _him_, you're taking _his side."_

"Elena, do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Bonnie asked, her voice raising as high as Elena's, "You are my best friend."

"But he ruins everything, Bonnie!" Elena tried to convince, more tears coating her thick black lashes. Elena wiped at the water but more coated her eyes. This felt like Stefan cheating on her all those years ago. She was losing her best friend to Damon, just like she'd lost Stefan to him that night. Damon ruined everything, and he was going to ruin her best friend, too.

"Elena, that's not true," Bonnie defended. She really didn't want to have this argument. Her head was pounding from all the thoughts whirling around in her brain.

"Yes it is." Elena insisted, her voice evening out and becoming lower. She stepped back from Bonnie, forcing more distance between them. "He does, and he's goanna ruin you, too."

"Ele-" before Bonnie could finished, Elena was out the door. Softly, tears started to fall from Bonnie's green eyes. Stefan shared a look with his brother, before following after his distraught fiancée. Bonnie turned towards Damon, tears falling freely from her eyes. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Bonnie cried against him. She felt like she'd just lost her best friend, and deep down, Bonnie knew she had.

"Damon," Bonnie sniffled, lifting her face from his bare chest. She wiped at the water from her eyes, bottom lip trembling. "I need to know if this is going somewhere, because I don't want to loose my best friend for nothing."

Damon stared down at her. She looked so venerable, her emerald eyes soft with hope and guidance. She was looking to him for somewhere to go, looking for him to tell her that it was all going to be fine. Bonnie was depending on him, and the thought of that made him scared out of his mind. He hadn't had this strong of a feeling since _her_, and she'd walked out the door on him, never coming back. His whole world had been shattered because of _her_, and Damon promised himself he'd never let himself get that close to another woman again. But here he was with Bonnie in his arms, asking if he was going to take their relationship further. She was asking him if losing her best friend was worth what he had to offer. But what did he have to offer? A heart that stopped loving another person years ago? Bonnie deserved so mush better than him. He wasn't worth Bonnie losing her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I can't-" the words felt like acid, as he spoke them, his throat burning with regret for what he was about to do. "I'm not _that_ guy."

Bonnie could feel her heart about to burst from her chest, as the world she wanted so bad crashed around her. "What?"

There was a churn of disgust that fisted itself inside of his chest. Putting on blank mask of emotion, Damon said with all the regret in the world, "It was fun for the night, but that's as far as it was ever going to go."

Bonnie pushed herself from his grasp, a loud sob escaped from her mouth, fat tears rolling down the slopes of her cheeks. Her sea green eyes flashing up at him dangerously. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

As the words left her mouth, Damon could feel what was left of his heart break into millions of tiny pieces. His body felt numb with shame. He hadn't even stopped when she stormed into the back for her things and then out the front door of the bar for good.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hate, me, don't hate me! Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me! Just to let you all know, the 'Her' Damon was referring to is NOT Katherine.

I know some of you are probably hating Elena right now, but her reasoning for all of this will be explained next chapter.

Picture of Bonnie's dress is in my profile, along with the pictures for next chapter.


	6. Part Six

**A/N: **Last chapter. I am so sad. I never in my life thought this story would be this big. I'd just thought it would be one of those stoires where people review to each chapter three or four times, but you all have proved me wrong so many times. I am so thankful for you guys for making this story a hit!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plotline, because if I did own VD, Damon would do nothing but sex it up with Bonnie ;)

~ All My Love, Alex

* * *

Elena tapped softly as she opened the door lightly, poking her head inside. She frowned, seeing her best friend sitting sadly on her old bed from high school. Elena had seen her best friend in that same position for the past four days. After the huge argument between the two, Bonnie retreated to Elena's old house where her Aunt Jenna was staying. The two had barely spoken since the fight, mostly because Bonnie wasn't answering anyone's calls. Stefan had told Elena about the fight between Bonnie and Damon, but whenever Elena tired to call her friend, the girl never picked up. Elena sighed, entering the room further. Bonnie looked up at her, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"You ready to go?" Elena asked, fidgeting with hem of her pale-pink baby doll dress. Her matching silver-bedazzled heels clanked against the hardwood floor, as she made her way over to the bed, standing at the foot.

Bonnie looked down at her gold pumps, running the tip of its heel along the carpet beside the bed. She hated feeling like this, hated feeling like there was a huge hole in her chest. Bonnie sighed, pressing a hand to her chest, trying to keep the hurt from crippling her. "Is _he_ downstairs with Stefan?"

Elena nodded, sitting down hesitantly on the bed. The air around them was so thick, she could see it floating above their heads. "We could ride with Jenna if you want?"

"No, she's riding with Jeremy and Anna," Bonnie explained, looking into Elena's eyes for the first time in four days. Up until then, Bonnie had been avoiding her friend's gaze, afraid of what would happen if she did. The last thing Bonnie wanted to do was to argue, not after she'd gotten her heart smashed into millions of pieces. Bonnie just really wanted to go back to California where her heart had never been broken. She was whole there, but back in her hometown, Bonnie was back to that broken-hearted girl she'd been before leaving five years ago.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry," Elena apologized for the first time since all this drama had begun. She reached for Bonnie's hand, but the girl jerked it away.

"No, you're not. You're happy this happened to me," Bonnie insisted, rising from the bed and grabbing her purse from the Chester drawer near the door. "This is your moment to say, 'I told you so,' because you did tell me."

Elena watched regretfully as her best friend exited the room. She quickly stood, following after Bonnie. Stefan and Damon were waiting in the living room with Elena's brother, Jeremy, her Aunt, Jenna, and Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna. Elena watched as Bonnie successfully avoided Damon, staying far away from the group as she possibly could. She watched carefully, as Damon stared towards Bonnie, a look of pure longing gracing his face. Moving down the stairs, Elena joined the group in the living room. The were all on their way to Stefan and Elena's group bachelor/bacherlorette dinner party. Elena hopped into the backseat of Stefan's car with Bonnie, trying her hardest to spark conversation within the group, but there was no such luck. The entire car ride was silent and awkward between the four adults. Elena was struck with an intense feeling of blame. Deep down, Elena knew what had happened was all her fault. She was the one that caused her best friend's heartache, all because of her own selfish ways. And as much as it hurt for her to admit, it wasn't Damon's fault either. Elena could clearly see that he had real feelings for her best friend.

The party was in full swing by the time the group of four showed up. Bonnie rushed towards the champagne, while Damon slinked to somewhere near the back corner of the room. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him towards the different people in the room they needed to greet. The party was being hosted at the same hotel where the wedding reception was going to be held, only it was in a different ballroom.

Bonnie walked over to the table where Jeremy and Anna sat. "Hey, Guys."

Anna smiled. Jeremy bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Sup?"

"Nothing," she sighed, taking one of the champagne flutes from one of the waiter tray's that passed by. She watched the crowd from her seat, sipping hurriedly at the champagne in her flute. "Elena invited Mayor Lockwood?"

Jeremy nodded, a look of pure boredom gracing his face. "Yep. That's Elena's old friend Caroline with Matt." Bonnie looked at the bubbly blonde hanging on Matt's arm. She was wearing a sheer-layered dress, with a huge black bow at the top. Beside her was Matt's sister, Vicki, in a light green spaghetti strap dress.

"Caroline had this huge thing for Damon," Anna explained, oblivious to the pain her words caused Bonnie. "They totally fucked."

"Yeah, they did," Jeremy smirked at his girlfriend of three years, "That's why her and Elena aren't friend anymore. Caroline told Elena some really hurtful stuff after she warned her about Damon."

Bonnie felt her heart twist. She stood from the table, placing her flute down. "Excuse me," she said, retreating to the bathroom.

Once she was in the safety of the bathroom, Bonnie splashed water onto her face, dabbing lightly to dry the water with one of the white towels near the sink. Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the blank look on her face. On the outside, she looked amazing. Her water-proof mascara was still in tact, and because of the splash of water, Bonnie was feeling more rejuvenated than she had before the party started. This was the best she'd looked in days since the whole Damon-Fiasco. She'd been so hurt by his words, that Bonnie packed her bags the moment she returned to the house, and retreated to Elena's old house. The thought of being under the same roof with Damon made her sick, especially after he'd stomped all over her fragile heart. Jenna had welcomed her with open arms after showing up red-eyed and puffy-faced. Jenna did her best to keep a smile on the young girl's face, although sometimes it was extremely unsuccessful. Bonnie had spent four days in Elena's old room, eating Been & Jerry's Cookies-N-Cream straight from carton with the same spoon. Damon had really shattered Bonnie, and she thought he didn't care one bit.

reapplying more gloss to her lips, Bonnie ran a hand down her hair, and exited to the bathroom. On her way back to the ballroom, she caught sight of Damon standing near the wall with Stefan. He looked absolutely handsome in his black slacks, tee-shirt, and leather jacket. His hair was in its usual disheveled mode, making him even more sexy. Bonnie silently cursed herself for being so attracted, even if he'd hurt her deeply. Her eyes locked with his for a small moment, a look of regret flashed across his cobalt orbs, and Bonnie wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in his arms. But she quickly reminded herself that she hated him.

"Bonnie?" a familiar voice questioned. Tyler Lockwood smiled widely, as he made his way over to her. "Bonnie Bennett back in Mystic Falls, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Tyler, hi," she smiled politely. The last time she'd seen Tyler Lockwood, she was rejecting his offer to accompany him on a date. "How are you?"

He smiled widely, scanning her body up and down. Tyler nodded appreciatively. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing well," Bonnie said awkwardly. She'd always hated small talk, and the way Tyler was looking at her was slightly disturbing. "Are you dating anyone?"

Tyler smiled smugly, his eyes glued to her chest. Bonnie cleared her throat, causing him to look up. "I came with Vicki, but we're not dating."

"Oh." In front of her, Bonnie spotted Damon staring at her and Tyler. He looked pissed. Beside him, Stefan was laughing at his brother. With all the confidence and happiness she could muster, Bonnie smiled smugly at Damon, before focusing her attention on the man in front of her.

Damon watched with disgust as some prick with a bad ass hair cut walked over to Bonnie. The smile on his face made Damon want to punch the little punk in the throat. He'd already been having a bad day, and this asshole was making it worst. For the past four days, he'd felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, and it was all his own fault. Damon had spent the past four days drinking himself into a coma, regretting every word he'd said to Bonnie that morning at the bar. She'd looked so hurt after what he'd said, and Damon wanted so bad to get her to forgive him. But he had no idea what her cellphone number was, and when he did steal it from Elena's phone, she still hadn't picked up. Grabbing one of the champagne flutes from a passing waiter, he downed the drink in one swallow.

"Damn that stuff is weak," he complained, tossing the glass flute on the table behind him, not caring where the glass fell.

"Damon, tonight isn't about getting drunk," Stefan said, shoving his hands into the front of his pants pockets.

"For you it isn't, Poindexter," Damon snapped, pulling a silver flask from his jacket pocket. He tossed the drink back, gulping down half its content. He offered the flask to Stefan, who looked at him like he'd just grown three heads. Damon shrugged, placing the silver container back in his pocket. "Who is that guy?"

Stefan followed the gaze of his brother, smiling amusingly. "That's Tyler Lockwood. They went to high school together."

Damon glared, when Tyler placed a hand on Bonnie's arm. "Is that the douche that wanted to fuck her in high school?" He groaned loudly when his brother nodded. "That mother fucker."

"Damon, whatever you do, please don't make a scene," Stefan begged softly. The one thing he hated the most in the world, besides men wearing skinny jeans, was drama.

The older Salvatore looked at the younger incredulously, scoffing just a bit. "Since when do I cause a scene?"

It was the youngest Salvatore's turn to look at his brother liked he'd just lost his mind. "Since everyday of your life. Look, I know you're in love with Bonnie, bu-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Damon jumped in, hands raised in defense. "Who said I was in love with Bonnie?"

Stefan chuckled softly, running a hand down his jaw. "You didn't have to say it, Big Brother, I know you. You cooked for her."

"And?" his brother prompted. He really wanted to know where the hell Stefan had gotten this notion from. He was not in love with Bonnie. Sure, he had strong feeling for her that he couldn't explain, but love wasn't it. Damon didn't _do_ love.

"You cooked for her. Damon, you've only cooked for one girl your entire life," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, and that girl's the same bitch that walked out on me," Damon snapped, pulling out the flask from his jacket. If Stefan was venturing into these woods then he needed to be wasted while reliving the past.

"Not only did you cook for her, but she doesn't take your crap," Stefan continued to point out the obvious to his brother, "She's Allison only better."

"Damn right," his brother agreed, before sucking down the alcohol from his flask. "That bitch was a coward."

Stefan laughed. "So are you." Damon's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "You could have told Bonnie how you really felt, but instead, you pushed her away."

"What are you? Dr. Phil?" Damon scoffed, downing the rest of the liquid from the flask. He shoved it back into his pocket, before focusing in on the dance floor where Bonnie was now dancing with that douche bag. Damon wanted to claw his own eyes out with the ice sculpture near the ceiling to floor windows, that way he wouldn't have to watch _his girl_ all over that asshole.

"Hi, Damon," a familiar voice sounded in his ears. The voice was annoying and nasally.

"Caroline," he drawled, bored to tears with her already. He was so glad he'd let that train wreck go when he had the chance. "What do you want?"

Caroline Forbes flinched softly at the hurtfulness of his voice, before spreading a huge smile across her face. "I just came to say hi. I haven't seen you in a while. Why haven't you called me?"

"Because you're annoying, and I got bored with you," he shot back, hoping the menace in his tone would make her get the hint and walk away. But there was no such luck, this girl was relentless.

"I miss you though." Caroline smiled seductively, placing a hand on Damon's chest, and stepping forward.

"Hands off, now," Damon growled. She was starting to piss him off, and if she wasn't a female, he would have punched her in the face. Glancing towards the dance floor, he caught Bonnie's eye. She looked pissed and hurt. And then a vengeful smile graced her lips. Bonnie pulled Tyler closer to her, as the music began to play faster. Damon glared when he noticed Tyler's hands were on Bonnie's waist. Growling low in his throat, Damon pried, Caroline's hands from him, and crossed the floor towards Bonnie and that prick.

"Get away from me," Bonnie barked, when she saw him coming her way. Damon grabbed at her arm, turning her so that she was facing him, and out of Tyler's arms. "What?"

"What the hell, Dude?" Tyler snapped, stepping in front of Bonnie.

Damon laughed as he over towered the younger male. "Out of my face, Kid," he snapped, pushing Tyler out of the way, and into one of the passing waiters. He didn't care a lick when the waiter and Tyler went crashing to the ground, capturing the attention of all the attending guest.

"Damon, what the hell is your problem?" Bonnie shouted, pounding her tiny fist against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing dancing with that asshole?" he demanded, blue eyes dark with anger. He hated seeing her in the arms of another man.

She stepped back like he'd slapped her. "Are you jealous?"

"Fuck yes I'm jealous," he admitted, not caring about the dozens of onlookers. "You were dancing all over that asshole."

"How dare you?" Bonnie snapped angrily. "How dare you storm over here all jealous-like when you're the one that didn't want me! You never wanted me!"

She whispered the last part, causing his stomach to churn with regret. "That's not true, Bonnie."

"Oh, yeah, that's right you only wanted me for that one night," Bonnie sniffled, trying to fight the onslaught of tears she could feel prickling behind her lids.

"Bonnie," he whispered, reaching out to wipe the fallen tear sliding down her cheek, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't," she whispered, shaking her head softly. She turned on her heels, and walked from the room. Damon cursed under his breath, before turning and walking the other way. He grabbed a unopened bottle of champagne on his way out the glass doors.

Across the room from one another, Stefan and Elena exchanged a knowing look, before heading after the two heart-broken people.

* * *

Damon popped open the bottle of champagne, drinking hurriedly straight from the bottle. He sat the bottle down on the bench beside him. He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair, and pulling on the ends. He hated himself for what he'd done to Bonnie. He'd thought he was doing the tight thing by letting her go. He wasn't right for her. He wasn't right for anybody. Bonnie was too good for him and she deserved someone that was on the same level as her. Not a screw-up since birth that owned a bar which hosted 'Titty-Tuesday.' he was a failure at everything he tried. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, Damon downed a heap of its remains.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying the champagne I spend months choosing," Elena's voice came from somewhere behind him. He didn't even turn to look at her when she sat down on the bench beside him. "You really caused a scene in there."

"Elena, if you came out here to tell me how I ruined your party, then I'm going to have to politely tell you I don't give fuck," Damon said lowly, his eyes fixed on the ground.

She laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "I actually came out here to tell you a little story."

"Oh, boy," Damon exclaimed sarcastically.

"Just shut up and listen," Elena demanded softly, a smile on her face. She grabbed the bottle of champagne from Damon's hand, pouring the rest of it on the ground below their feet. "Senior year of high school, Bonnie had this boyfriend. It was her first 'real' boyfriend, and we were both excited. Make along story short, he broke Bonnie's heart. And I promised myself and her that I would never let that happen to her again."

"Get to the point, Elena," he drawled, slightly pissed that she'd poured his liquid courage onto the ground.

"The point is, that I didn't want you to break her heart, but all this time, I was the one breaking her heart by trying to keep her away from you," Elena explained, playing with the hem of her dress. She glanced in his direction, seeing that his eyes were still on the ground. "I was wrong, and I blames you for it, and I'm sorry."

"Are you being serious?" Damon asked skeptically.

Elena laughed, tipping her head so that a curtain of dark brown shielded her face. When she looked up he was looking at her. "I'm also sorry for blaming you for what Stefan did. It wasn't your fault. I needed someone to blame and blamed you, when it should have been Stefan."

"Apology accepted," Damon smiled.

"A part of me needed to blame someone because it was easiest. I guess, I didn't want to blame Stefan because I loved him so much, and I didn't want to loose him," she admitted softly.

"Stefan is totally whipped," he commented.

"I just don't want him to get a better offer than me. I'm afraid he'll find something in another girl he doesn't see in me." A small tear rolled down her cheek, and Damon made a mental note to stay away from crying chicks because they totally made him uncomfortable.

"Look, Stefan may have done that one thing that one night, but he isn't going to find a better offer, trust me," Damon assured her, giving her a light pat on the head. Elena laughed, ducking his hand so it fell from her head.

* * *

"It could have been worst," Stefan's voice assured from behind Bonnie. She was standing on the balcony of the Bridal Suite Elena had rented for the wedding. From her high position, Bonnie watched as Elena talked with Damon. "He could have broken Tyler's nose."

Bonnie laughed, drinking the rest of the champagne from the flute resting on the brick railing. Stefan stood next to her. The summer air whispered across their skin, causing Bonnie hair to skate delicately across her face. The two of them sat quietly, the sound of the wind the only noise around them.

"Her name was Allison Tanner," Stefan started to say, his voice breaking the silence, "Damon met her their senior year of high school a month before graduation. She went to some private school in Westchester. She didn't take his crap, just like you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie asked softly. If it wasn't for the no noise around them, Stefan wouldn't have heard her.

"You need to know," he said simply, before continuing with the story, "They went strong for six months until one day Allison just left."

"She left?" Bonnie asked, looking down at Damon. He was listening to whatever Elena was saying to him. "Why?"

Stefan shrugged. "One morning he woke up, and she was gone. All of her stuff was cleaned from the apartment they had."

"What did Damon do?" she asked, concerned. Elena had just poured the bottle of champagne Damon had been drinking onto the ground and he looked slightly pissed.

"In typical Damon fashion, he turned colder than usual. He snapped at everyone around him, until it he got over it," he explained, looking down at his brother and fiancée.

"When did he get over it? Allison leaving?" she asked softly.

Stefan smiled, looking her straight in the eyes. She could tell his voice was serious when he said his next words, "The day you walked through our door."

Bonnie gasped softly. "I never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither has he. Nothing this strong at least," Stefan admitted. "He really cares about you. Damon, only did what he thought was right, and he's regretted letting you go every second for the past four days."

Bonnie glanced down at the ground, just in time to see Elena pointing her finger up at her and Stefan. Damon tilted his head up, their eyes locking together. He smiled lazily, and she did the same, giving him a little wave. Damon and Elena stood, heading back inside, while she and Stefan made their way down to the lobby. The group of four met near the elevator, just as the doors began to part. Bonnie kept her eyes on Damon, as Elena and Stefan traded stops.

"After the wedding we'll talk," Bonnie promised, just as the doors closed shut.

* * *

Stefan and Elena's wedding took place at the local Mystic Falls church at 11 a.m. The guest filled into the church half an hour before the service, while across town, the wedding party was getting ready in their respective locations. Elena and her bridesmaids stayed the night at the hotel in the Bridal suite, while the boys retreated to The Salvatore Manor. The morning started off hectically for the woman, as they dressed in their outfits. The church was decorated with pink and white flowers, the guest dressed elegantly in their clothes. Everyone was there, including the Mayor.

At exactly, 11 a.m., the wedding began. Stefan along with his groomsman wore black tuxedos, white dress shirts, light pink vest and matching bowtie. Softly the music began to play, as the bridesmaids strutted down the isle. Anna was first, then Ryden, a cousin of Elena, and lastly was the maid of honor, Bonnie. She smiled softly at Damon when she caught his eye. The bridesmaids wore strapless light pink dress and matching silver heels with diamonds across the foot. In their hands were going to be an array of pink flowers of various kinds. Their hair was styled in an half up-do, leaving some of their hair hanging down their backs.

When the wedding march began to play, the flower girls tossed pedals along the floor. Elena came walking down the isle with Jeremy, ready to give her away. Elena looked beautiful in a white dress strapless dress, her hair done in an amazingly elegant up-do, and a small tiara perched on top of her head. Elena was to carry an arrangement of flowers of various pinks with a sprinkle of white. She was smiling widely, as she walked towards her soon-to-be husband.

Jeremy handed his sister over to Stefan, before taking his place behind Damon in the groomsman line. The reverend began the ceremony, asking the couple the required material, and each one said 'I do.' He pronounced them husband and wife and the crowed clapped and stood happily as the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Bonnie smiled, as she grabbed a hold of Damon's arms, as they followed the married couple out of the church.

At the reception, both Bonnie and Damon gave their speech as the best man and maid of honor. The crowd laughed with Damon and cried with Bonnie as they recalled the love Stefan and Elena had for one another. When it was time for the happy couple to take their first dance as husband and wife, the crowd watched with amazement.

_Thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
_We bin down that road before_  
_But that's over now_  
_You keep me comin' back for more_

"Will you dance with me, Bonnie Bennett?" Damon asked, hand extended towards her. Bonnie smiled, placing her hand in his. He pulled her onto the dance floor, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, while the other held her hand. She laid her head on his chest, sighing contently. She never wanted to leave his arms ever again.

"I really enjoyed your speech," she said against his chest. "Especially the part about never giving up on someone you care about."

He kissed the side of her head, and smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

She smiled at the feeling of his lips on her skin. "I know. I don't hate you."

"I know," he grinned smugly, stroking his hand up and down her back lovingly. "When do you go back to California?"

Bonnie moaned, setting against his chest. "I was thinking about maybe staying in Mystic Falls. I miss home."

Damon smiled. "Really? Cuz' I was thinking about giving the Golden-Coast a chance."

She looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll never leave you like Allison did."

He looked into her eyes seriously. "I'll never break your heart again."

"Deal?" Bonnie asked, eyebrow raised. She was serious, but there was a playfulness to her voice. She never wanted to hurt like she has before. "If you do, I get to castrate you with a rusty knife."

Damon grimaced. The thought of his balls being cut off by a rusty knife unappealing. But if he ever hurt Bonnie again, he would never be able to forgive himself. "And I get to sell a sex tape of the two of us to the highest bidder."

"Game on, Damn-on," she smiled, crushing her lips to his. Damon moaned into her mouth as her tongue met his. Bonnie placed her hand on his face, her other hand slipping around his neck so that it could tangle in his hair.

"Back at ya, Bon-witch," he smiled against her lips.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it! Yes? No? Tell me! I am so going to miss this story, but I have great news!

**SEQUEL!** I actually got the idea while writing the fifth part of the story. The first chapter of the sequel is done, so be on the look out. It should be posted sometime next week.

Pictures from the wedding in my profile, along with the song.


End file.
